13 Witch
by AngelaRyota
Summary: Dia penyihir ketiga belas yang akan menyelamatkan Luffy.. Masa lalu yang kembali terungkap antara sang penyihir dan Sang dewa Langit.. Pairing: Oc x All male character


Title: 13 Witch

Disclaimer : One Piece Eichiro Oda

Genre: Romance,Tragedy, Fantasy

Rating: T

Pairing: All Tenshi x Male Character

Prologue: Penyihir Ke-13

"Kamu adalah yang ketigabelas yang aku ciptakan. Kamu berbeda dari yang lainnya. Temukan Mugiwara no Luffy dan peringatkan padanya situasi yang terjadi sekarang. Aku sek-"

"Baiklah."

Dia tertidur. Wanita itu tidak sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

Impel Down

"Oh,ya sepertinya yang menemuiku bukan seorang penjaga atau admiral. Sepertinya aku kedatangan seorang yang spesial." Kata lelaki itu sanbil tertawa

"Waka-sama. Aku diperintahkan untuk membawa anda sekarang."

"Perintah? Rupanya "mereka" masih peduli terhadap nasibku. Terus bagaimana caramu mengeluarkanku?"

"Itu hal yang mudah."

Baltigo

"Ohya, Kita kedatangan tamu siapa lagi ini?"

"Wanita?"

"Teach, Hello sepertinya kehilangan jejak lagi dari para _Revolutionary Army_?"

"Tau apa kamu?"

"Aku tau hampir yang terjadi diseluruh dunia ini."

"Wanita ini mengaku sebagai Dewa?"

"Dewa, mungkin bisa di bilang begitu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Amazon Lily

"Hebihime-sama,siapa dia?"

"Tidak penting aku siapa. Mulai sekarang aku akan membantu melindungimu dan World Government( WG) menjamin itu. Namun, ada satu syarat yang harus dipenuhi."

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuanmu dan aku juga benci WG."

"Kamu tidak bisa menolak itu langsung perintah dari "mereka" untuk membantu mereka membunuh Monkey D Luffy dan Trafalgar D Water Law sebelum mereka menjatuhkan Yonkou."

"APA KAU BILANG?"

Disuatu pulau di dunia baru

"Weevil-chan, sudahlah sepertinya Marco sudah pergi lagi dari sini."

"Mau aku bantu mencarinya?" kata seseorang muncul tiba-tiba

"Siapa dia _mommy_?"

"Hoho, sepertinya Dewa berpihak pada kita sekarang, _son_."

Markas Besar Angkatan Laut

"Jadi, ini Pacifista yang dibicarakan itu?"

"Kamu yang akan membantu kita sekarang? Memangnya kamu siapa?"

"Pernah mendengar _Necromancer_?"

Kastil Tua

"Ohya, siapa lagi yang datang bertamu ketempat ini. Mihawk-sama sedang tidak berada disini."

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggu. Dia pasti ingin sekali bertemu denganku."

"Siapa juga nih cewek kepedeaan banget? _Negative Hollow_." teriak cewek itu mengeluarkan jurusnya

"Seranganmu tidak akan mempan terhadapku, _Ghost Woman_."

Di suatu Pulau tidak berpenghuni

"Ohya, Energiku kembali. Bayangan sebanyak ini siapa yang memberikan padaku?"

"Owh, rupanya kau sudah sadar."

"Siapa kau?"

"Tidak penting siapa aku. Bukankah kau mau membalaskan dendamu pada Mugiwara no Luffy?"

Disuatu pulau di dunia baru

"Sables, Siapa kau?" kata lelaki itu mengeluarkan jurusnya

"Tunggu sebentar sebaiknya kau tenang dulu dan kita bicarakan ini baik-baik sepertinya kamu lemah terhadap air jadi sebaiknya jangan banyak bergerak mulai sekarang."

Disekeliling Crocodille tiba- tiba sudah dipenuhi air. Crocodille masih berpikir darimana dia mengeluarkan air itu. Terlebih lagi itu air laut. Kalau pengguna _akuma no mi_ tidak mungkin bisa.

"Sepertinya kau bukan orang sembarangan."

"Iya, bisa dibilang begitu mari kita duduk dan bicarakan ini baik-baik."

Wano Kuni

"Kaido-sama, Maaf saya membiarkan wanita ini masuk begitu saja."

"Siapa kau berani-beraninya masuk kewilayahku?"

"Hanya ingin menunjukan sedikit kekuatanku disini."

"HUAAAAAA. DRAGON!"

"Dragon?"

"Dragon itu berbeda dengan "milik" kalian. Itu adalah _Dragon Killer_."

" _Dragon Killer_?"

Direruntuhan suatu pulau

"Okashira, siapa wanita itu bisa masuk pulau ini tanpa terdeteksi?"

"Aku tidak perduli ini pulau milik siapa aku hanya ingin melakukan percobaan alatku yang terbaru disini. Lagipula pulau ini sepertinya sudah mau hancur."

"Maaf, tapi ini wilayah kita. Silahkan pergi dan cari tempat lain."

"Bagaimana kalau begini. Aku akan memberi tahu keadaan Mugiwara no Luffy saat ini dan kau mengizinkanku tinggal dipulau aku tidak mau kembali sama wanita sialan itu."

"Okashira, apa kit-."

"Tenang dulu, apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Tenryuubito sudah bergerak dan akhirnya ia mengeluarkan hartanya yang berharga saat ini keseluruh penjuru dunia dengan dua misi utama membunuh Mugiwara no Luffy dan menangkap Trafalgar D water Law hidup-hidup."

"Hartanya yang paling berharga?"

"Pernah mendengar kata WITCH?"

Whole Cake Island

Dipulau itu tiba-tiba sunyi. Semua orang merasakan kesakitan dan perlahan-lahan terjatuh.

"Chopper, mereka semua kenapa?"

"BLACK DEATH."

"Hoho, rupanya kau cukup pintar."

"Nami, Sanji,Brook!"

"Sayang sekali dalam 5 menit mereka semua akan mati begitu juga denganmu. Sepertinya racun cukup melambat ditubuhmu?"

"SIAPA KAU?"

"Luffy, kau harus segera mengalahkannya. Penyakit ini sangat berbahaya."

Luffy tertunduk. Nafasnya sesak. Matanya kabur dan sesaat ia melihat ada orang yang terbang kearahnya.

"LUFFY!"

"TENSHI?" gumam Luffy lalu pingsan

Kapal Selam Heart Pirates

"Ehm, pintar juga dia menggunakan kapal selam."

"Captain, kita sepertinya harus segera menyelam lagi. Perseidaan makanan sudah lengkap."

"Siapa kau?" tanya Law menyadari ada yang mengamati mereka dari atas

"Eh, terbang?" tanya Bepo bingung

"Salam kenal dan Selamat tinggal Trafalgar D Water Law. Sekarang kamu ikut denganku melewati ruang dan waktu."

Cewek itu tiba-tiba sudah berada disamping Law dan seketika itu juga nereka menghilang.

"CAPTAIN!"

Flashback.

"Ace, kamu mau pergi kemana sih? Kenapa kamu sekarang pergi diam-diam tiap malam hari?"

"Jangan bilang ace menyembunyikan rahasia dari kita,ya?"

"ACE, Jangan ada rahasia."

"OKE, Sebenarnya dia hanya ingin bertemu denganku dan denganmu Luffy."

"Siapa?"

"Tenshi."

Mereka bertiga menuju ruamah tua didalam hutan. Didalam rumah itu telihat cahaya.

"Hello. Luffy."

"Wah, Onee-chan siapa?"

"Dia Tenshi katanya ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Sorry, aku juga membawa saudaraku yang lain Sabo."

"Doumo."

"Kenapa mukamu merah,Sabo?"

Sabo menjitak kepala Luffy.

"HAHAHAHA, Sebenarnya pertemuan ini tidak penting sih. Tapi aku mau tanya Luufy mau jadi Raja Bajak Laut?"

"Owh, Onee-chan tau Bajak laut?"

"Tentu saja, bodoh." Jawab Ace

"Aku tau,kok. Kalau benar kamu mau apakah kamu mau unt-."

End Flashback

"Luffy!Luffy! Sadarlah."

"Are, aku dimana?"

"Kita harus pergi sekarang. Cewek itu sepertinya yang menyelamatkan kita."

"Yohoooo, Terima kasih."

"Hiks, dia begitu cantik dan baik sampai mau menolong kita."

"Cepat pegang tanganku."

"Sanji cepatlah!"

#Boff

Mereka menghilang dan tiba-tiba kembali ke kapal.

"Woah! Hebat."

"Kita tidak punya waktu berbicara. Aku akan mulai membaca mantera perlindungan dan cepatlah kita harus berlayar."

"Haiii!"

Tanah Suci Marijoe

" Law-san. Trafalgar Law-san! Bangunlah."

"Dimana ini?"

" _Secret Room_ Marijoe."

"Marijoe? Kenapa aku bisa ada disini."

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi tolong bangunkanlah Tenshi."

Ada wanita yang tertidur dipeti. Seperti sudah meninggal namun masih sangat cantik.

"Siapa dia."

"Ayo, bangunkan dia cepat. Sudah tidak ada waktu lagi kalian harus segera lari dari sini."

"Bagaimana cara aku membangunkannya bukannya dia sudah mati?"

"Dia masih hidup. Tenshi-sama masih hidup. Cium saja dia pasti bangun?"

"APA?"

"Kekuatan dia akan kembali apabila ia berciuman dengan manusia."

"EH?"

Sunny Go

"Syukurlah kita berhasil melarikan diri."

"Sebelum itu sebenarnya siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu menolong kami?" Tanya Nami

"Lady, bolehkah aku megetahui namamu?" Tanya Sanji

"Namaku Tenshi. Gomen, Luffy alu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa terhadap Ace. Aku tidak bisa mengubah takdir."

"Tenshi?" Tanya Luffy sambil berpikir keras

"Mungkin kamu tidak akan ingat sekarang tapi nanti perlahan-lahan kamu akan mengingatnya."

Markas baru _Revolutionary Army_

"Sabo, Kenapa. Kau terlihat pucat."

"Orang yang dating seminggu lalu bernama Tenshi,kan?"

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Sejak dia dating sepertinya kamu terus menatap dia."

"Ini tidak mungkin, Tenshi it-."

"Kenapa dia? Siapa dia? Kamu pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Dia cinta pertama kami bertiga."

"EH?"

To Be Continue

Oke, Salam kenal. Saya baru pertama kali mampir di fandom One piece walaupun sering membaca komiknya. Intinya tidak usah pikirkan akan sama seperti cerita asli Oda-sensei. Intinya ini Cuma cerita romance antara cewek bernama Tenshi ini dengan banyak lelaki di dunia One Piece karena salah satu kekuatannya. Beberapa dari cerita diatas juga Cuma imajinasi saya jadi tidak akan sama seperti di komik. Sekian dan Terima kasih. Ditunggu chapter pertamanya.


End file.
